Empire
by Nisha Stryder
Summary: Sixteeth Century Warring Era: Hatred for Sasuke burns deep within Naruto's veins. He swears to have the man's head one way or another. An unanticipated encounter changes everything. SasuNaruSasu. Full warning enclosed.


**A/N**: This is the first chapter to an idea that's been plaguing my mind for months. It's based off a very true and very popular love story in India. The recent drama _Jodha Akbar_ heavily influenced the story.

If you read, please tell me if it's worth continuing. I'm not used to writing in third person and I apologize if anything sounds… odd. ;u;

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu with a splash of other couples oops

**Warning:** Character death(s), controversial topics, abortion, rape, murder, graphic sexual situations, drug use, torture, cursing.

A bit AU. Or rather, a lot. I tried to keep them as IC as possible, but there might be a few OOC moments.

If you choose to read further, please don't flame about any of the above topics; keep it to yourself because there's a warning for a REASON.

* * *

Chapter 1~

Prominent crimson hair swept the lush carpets of the palace as Kushina strode towards the temple. She carried the ancestral golden tray that held all the necessities for the days' ceremony. She'd been looking forward to it for years. The hop in each step radiated her excitement, the wide, careless grin adorning her flawless face, the imported silk dress that wrapped her body.

Everything was perfect.

After all, today her son's future would be decided.

Barefoot, Kushina entered the shrine. The floor was cool to the touch, but she barely noticed. Smoke gently fogged the room from hundreds of lit candles, the only source of dim light. Before she could approach the hunched figure by the statue of the goddess, footsteps approached. Mito Uzumaki, an older version of Kushina, presented herself. Her hair was the same shade as her daughters, tied into two buns on the sides of her head. She too, dressed in her finest in a startling deep blue wrap with rare embellished stones. In her hand was a scroll.

"Good morning, Mother." Kushina's grin widened. A part of her wanted to do this alone, even refusing her handmaidens to accompany her, but she'd inherited her stubbornness from her mother. If Mito wanted to be present, she would be.

Mito gave an acknowledging nod and hurried to the priestess. Even in a rush, she carried herself with grace, as anyone of royalty should. Stopping before the fifteen feet statue of Hariti(1), she knelt down and said a silent prayer before facing the priestess. Lady Tsunade was legendary; known for her unrivaled healing powers, accurate predictions, and beauty. It was said she was a descendant from the gods.

Kushina gently placed a pouch of gold coins beside her. It was to pay for Tsunade's services as well as to show the royal family's gratitude. Tsunade was the eldest of everyone in the palace and held to the highest regards.

With frail fingers, the woman accepted the gift. "Thank you, my Queen. I am honored."

Kushina nodded, smile still in place, and sat beside her mother. She held out the tray. "I've gathered all the necessary items. Mother has Prince Naruto's birth chart. (2) We'll proceed whenever you're ready."

Tsunade barely glanced her way as she took the offering. "The auspicious time will begin momentarily."

They sat around a black pot that spilled smoke. It flared to life when Tsunade added a powder to it. Her chants filled the shrine as the prayer ceremony began. As time neared for the _moment_, Kushina felt her heart jolt. The smile that never left her lips faltered. Naruto was her eldest son. The heir. All she wanted was for him to be happy, marry a princess that would bring love and joy to the palace, along with a little prince once Naruto inherited the throne in a few days time. She wanted him to be the best ruler the kingdom had ever had, even more so than her husband. What if… what if Lady Tsunade's predictions were something she didn't want to hear?

Sensing her daughter's discomfort, Mito gently stroked her arm and offered a comforting smile. With that, all of Kushina's doubts vanished. Naruto had the world at his feet. He had nothing but a bright future ahead of him.

"It is time," Tsunade announced as she finished with the items on the tray, having used them for the prayer. "I will need the chart."

Mito didn't hesitate to hand it over. She was just as curious and anxious to know about her grandson as much as Kushina, if not more. She was an old woman. She wanted to know if she'd live to see any grandchildren.

Tsunade opened the scroll and began to decipher it. The chart would be used to find a suitable candidate for Naruto's bride. Uncomfortable silence settled around them as they waited for the verdict.

It felt as if a lifetime passed before the woman glanced up from the scroll. She made eye contact with the queen before speaking.

"Konoha will flourish and prosper to the peak under Prince Naruto's rule. He will bless the lands with love and unity."

At this, Kushina and Mito shared a glance. Tsunade was never wrong. This was more than what they'd hoped for.

"However, he is bound to the enemy. He will step into Sound. He will sin. His tale will be told for generations, marking history."

The crackle of dying fire in the pot was the only sound heard.

Mito sat immobile, her delicate skin turning a sickly white.

Kushina felt her chest constrict. It was amazing—simply amazing how a moment ago she'd been so elated. Now there seemed to be not enough air. This was… her worst fears come to life. A nightmare.

Horror.

_He is bound to the enemy… Sound… Make history…_

Bound to the enemy.

It was the only phrase to linger in Kushina's mind.

"What nonsense," she breathed.

Tsunade, normally blunt, took pity and softened her tone. "Your son will be one of history's greatest kings. Do not fear. God is with him."

Kushina shook her head. This couldn't be right. Stepping into the Sound meant that Naruto would marry into Konoha's greatest enemy. A part of her told her it should've been a good thing; marriage and peace went hand in hand. However, the stepping _into_ part had her stomach in a knot. Naruto would leave them.

"It won't happen."

Both Tsunade and Kushina turned to Mito. "We will marry him off to a princess within the next ten days. The wedding shall be a day before his twentieth birthday and coronation. The Kitsune Festival will be the perfect opportunity. All our allies will be present in Konoha for the next week." She finally met her daughter's eyes. "Talk to Minato. Preparations should be made at the earliest."

Kushina, speechless, began to agree when an amused laugh echoed through the shrine. "Try as you might," Tsunade spat. "But the Prince's destiny has been set. We are but mere mortals; tempering with fate is useless."

* * *

On the outskirts of Konoha, hidden deep within the untamed trees of The Forest of Death, was the enemy camp. It consisted of the strongest warriors from the Sound. In the center was the largest tent, housing none other than the ruler of the Uchiha Empire, Uchiha Sasuke, himself. His goal was to obtain as much information on Konoha without being detected. A possible map of the entire land, though that might have been a bit ambitious. Once he'd collected enough in tell, Sasuke would strike at the heart of Konoha's weak point and conquer the land, extending Sound's borders. So far, all of his attempts to take it down had been futile; Konoha had strong ties to the neighboring lands, and Sasuke had been great at picking them off one by one, but Konoha… was almost as powerful as his own empire, all by itself.

No matter. It was only a matter of time before everything was his.

"What has you so deep in thought, my king?"

Sasuke had been so preoccupied that he hadn't noticed the man enter his tent. No surprise showed on his form, though. He didn't flinch, didn't avert his gaze from the candle he'd been staring at. "Conquests."

"Is ruling the world all that sits on your mind?"

"Hn."

"Very well." Orochimaru took a breath. His voice was a hiss, a gentle slither. "Word from your mother. She isn't pleased that you've left the palace without informing anyone."

Sasuke's brows furrowed, but he made no move to leave the comforts of his bed. He lay on his side, back facing the man as he spoke. "I am king. I don't need to inform her of anything."

When a minute passed and Orochimaru remained silent, Sasuke finally rolled over. "What?"

"Perhaps you should tell her yourself. She is here."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. That _woman_. Never gave him the attention when he craved it, offered it incessantly when he wanted nothing but to be left alone. "I'll meet with her."

Orochimaru bowed before he left.

Sasuke slipped off the bed and reached for his robes. He pulled them over his bare chest and grabbed his sword. As inconvenient as this ordeal was, Mikoto, his mother, had taken the three days journey to reach Konoha's borders, all for him. Giving her a few minutes of his time wouldn't kill him.

Sasuke stepped out into the chilly night. It was well past midnight, and though most of the campfires had been put out, the full moon gave him a perfect view of his mother and her guards. She sat on a stool provided especially for her, in an elegant gown, not a hair out of place. Her porcelain skin seemed to glow white in the night. When her dark eyes fell on him, a look of pure affection filled her eyes.

"Sasuke." Mikoto took his hand when he reached her, giving it a squeeze.

"Mother." He was perfectly impassive. "You should not have come."

"I was worried, dear." Her voice was kind, soft. She released his hand to retrieve a pouch one of her maidens prepared. "I've brought something for you." Mikoto undid the knot around the little pouch and pulled out a thick, red string. "It's been blessed. Dipped in holy water. It will keep you from harm's way."

Sasuke wanted to pull away, but his honor as king—and yes, respect for his mother—kept his hand still as he watched her tie it around his wrist. "Thank you. Is that all?"

She seemed genuinely startled by the question. Sasuke wasn't sure why.

"Well yes, but—"

"The day is too dangerous to have you near enemy territory. You will return home immediately." He turned to leave, but paused. He'd almost forgotten. "Do tell my wives I miss them deeply."(3)

Mikoto wanted to protest, to get a few words in, but Sasuke already disappeared into the depths of his tent.

* * *

**1. **I used the goddesses' Japanese name.

**2.** In my culture, when a child is born, the exact time, date, planetary alignment, and a lot of other things are written down by an astrologer and priest. It's basically a horoscope. Typically it gets updated every 12 years (at least in my family) and they're used to arrange marriages through most compatibility, etc.

**3.** Back in the day, kings tended to have more than one wife. This particular king had 36 wives, who live in the Harem, which will be explained later. That said, not all kingdoms practiced this. In this fic, the practice is extremely frowned upon in Konoha.

**A/N 2:** Should I continue with the story? Yes? No? XD


End file.
